


Last Moment by His Side

by katerinamen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Sherlock, Caring Mycroft Holmes, Crying, Death, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinamen/pseuds/katerinamen
Summary: This case doesn't have a happy ending...I think the title speaks for itself





	Last Moment by His Side

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend wrote this and I really liked it so I wanted to share

It wasn't Sherlock's fault. Not this time. They had done everything right. Called Lestrade, informed him about the killer's location and waited for him and the back up before they entered the building. It was just bad luck and someone had to pay for it. John was glad he could choose who it would be.

As they entered the building the team spread out to search through the many rooms, Sherlock and John together as always. John was the only one armed and therefore tried to go first but Sherlock, of course, wanted to be the first. The room's only light came from the ceiling. A naked bulb was hanging down and moving a bit, a dirty and broken mirror was on the side wall, nothing else. There was a doorway at the end of the room leading to the next room. Moving foward silently as a cat Sherlock got close to the door as John caught a reflection in the mirror. The suspect aimed at Sherlock with a gun.

John knew what would happen. The man would shoot Sherlock directly in his heart and he would be alone again. There was no real decision to be made. It was selfish to choose but this bullet would never hit his brilliant friend! John moved fast, faster than ever before and stood in front of Sherlock covering him less than a second after the bullet had left the chamber. The impact of it pushed him against the surprised detective who caught him in his arms and they sunk down on the dirty floor together.

John could feel how the massive brain of his friend was working out or better trying to work out what had happened. Nearly unconscious he wasn't able to tell Sherlock to get cover, tehre was still someone with a gun in the next rom. But Sherlock didn't care about that as he laid John on the floor and tried to keep his blood in his body where it belongs. Sherlock covered the wound with his hands but more and more blood was coming out. John focused on Sherlock's face and saw tears. They were the first real tears John saw. Strange things apper in your mind when you are dying, he thought.

Sherlock looked desperate and started pleading. "Please John, don't leave me alone. I can't... I can't do this without you. Please." More tears came out of the detective's eyes and fell down on John mixing with blood. John took a deep breath to speak but instead of words coughing came out together with more blood. "No, no. Don't speak. Help is on the way. Don't go without me. I don't want to be alone again, stay a bit longer, please."

Sally Donovan was the first one to enter the room followed by Lestrade. They had heard the shot. The suspect was caught not a minute later outside but it wasn't important. Sally hadn't thought this could hit her so hard. It took every movement out of her body and she stopped in shock in front of the picture that was painted in red. Lestrade was calling an ambulance, shouting that they should hurry. But he was't capable of going closer to the men, one lying bleeding out, the other one crying over him, both covered in John's blood. And everybody in the room knew. John Watson wouldn't make it.

As the man on the ground started to talk, everyone stopped making noises. John's voice wasn't more than a whisper. "Sher... Sherlock listen to me. It's not your fault. I decided...not your fault." More tears were coming out of Sherlock's eyes and his hands started to shake. "Couldn't let you go. You can still do....incredible things."Sherlock's head shook as if he wanted him to stop but he was listening to every word. "You have to...speak for the dead...and help the living to heal."A cough went out of the doctor's body and he had to take a break. It cost him all of his strength to continue but he knew this was his last chance to tell Sherlock the things he wanted to say.

"You won't be alone. You can't... give up."John's breathing was becoming more and more of a fight, the next one more painful than the last one. "Promise me you will go on. Promise me... not to follow...me too soon. Promise...you will go on living." Sherlock nodded slightly with eyes locked on John's eventhough he couldn't see much because of the tears. John's eyes then started to close and Sherlock shouted John's name over and over again. The last thing the doctor gave Sherlock was a smile and Sally could swear she heard a "sorry" before his heart stopped and Sherlock broke down on John's chest. She had to turn away. She couldn't watch this anymore.

Greg Lestrade was witness to the death of one of his friends and breakdown of another. He couldn't save John and he couldn't help Sherlock right now either. Lost in thinking about what would happen now he didn't notice the paramedics entering the room. Too late to save the one on the ground. All they could do was to pronounce the time of death. One of them tried to get Sherlock away from John. Bad idea. Sherlock fought them an tried to keep John Watson's lifeless body close.

Greg decided that now was the time to do something. He laid a hand on the paramedic's shoulder. The man understood and took a step back. Lestrade kneeled next to Sherlock and laid one hand on Sherlock's arm. "Sherlock, I'm sorry but you have to let him go. You can't help him anymore." The crying didn't stop but Sherlock's hand stopped holding John's jacket so tightly. Very gently Lestrade moved Sherlock's hands away. At first they resisted but in the end Sherlock let it happen. He lifted his head and stared down at his best friend.

Lestrade felt the loss of temperature in Sherlock's hands. He ordered a shock blanket and one of the paramedics laid the orange fabric around Sherlock's shoulders. Both watched how they laid John's body into a bag preparing him for transport. There was almost nothing left of Sherlock's resistence. He just sat there on the dirty floor. He looked so small under the blanket with his eyes fixed on the spot where John's face had been a minute ago. Whatever Lestrade tried to do or say brought no reaction from Sherlock. Sally came back, the shock still visible in her eyes, "His brother is here."

Mycroft Holmes came into the room. Lestrade walked over to him. Before he could ask how he knew, Mycroft started to talk. "I was informed. I'm here to pick up my brother. He won't be of great use for you right now." He gave Lestrade a card with his address and phone number. "If you need something, he will on this address. But please call first."Without waiting for an answer Mycroft went to Sherlock ignoring everyone else. He looked down on the figure that had once been his stubborn and arogant little brother. He had no idea how to fix this situation. But anyway, first he needed to get him away from this place that would now become Sherlock's personal hell.

Mycroft got down and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's go home." Words filled with love and understanding flew over to Sherlock who moved for the first time since John's body had been taken away. "What home?" Empty and lost eyes looked at him and if Mycroft had known that these would be Sherlock's last words for a very long time he would have tried to get more of him. Instead he lifted him on his feet and led him out. They didn't see the worried looks that followed them.

The black car that had been waiting outside brought them to Mycroft's house. Sherlock let it happen. When they were inside he didn't resist as his brother led him into the bathroom and helped him to wash off John's blood from his hands, the dirt of the room from his skin and the tears from his face. He helped Sherlock to get dressed again and Sherlock took the pill Mycroft gave him. A sleeping pill. It started working the second Sherlock laid in bed and he was asleep as Mycroft put the heavy blanket over him.

He couldn't do more, not at the moment. He stayed in the room watching over his sleeping brother and waiting for the next day. The first day without John Watson at Sherlock's side.


End file.
